Metamorphosis
by McRae Red Conlon
Summary: Spot wasn't always feared and cruel; he was once a happy boy in a loving family. But that tragically changed one day. And he had to change with it. :For Firefly Conlon's Contest:


_Yeah, yeah. Disclaimer. Disney owns Spot. (actually, they don't, he was a real person in the real life strike.) Everyone else is mineee! :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

I wasn't always like this.

There was a time when I had a caring family, a happy home, and love. There was a time where nothing was wrong; everyone I knew was just happy living in Brooklyn. Everything was exactly the way it was supposed to be.

Until. Yeah, there's always the 'until'.

I was ten. Ten years old, dashing out of the schoolyard, racing home to catch a first glimpse at my baby sister. Slick cobblestone streets and crowds of people seemed to pull me away, attempt to hold me back. But I couldn't be held back. I was a stallion thundering through the streets, wild and unstoppable. (Well, more like a colt clambering through the streets, actually… Oh well, not the point.) Nothing could keep me from my new sibling, nothing but… my new sibling.

I screeched to a halt as I spotted my mother's face in a damp alley. She was shaking in fright, cradling her baby, MY baby, in her arms, eyes bulging in terror at an unseen source.

"Mom?" My brow furrowed and I rushed toward her. I didn't have time to see the crowbar before it smashed into my face.

"NO!" I heard my mother shriek as my hands flew up to my throbbing nose, tears welling in my eyes. "RAYMOND!" I whipped around to face whoever had broken my nose, and was horrified to see who was standing there.

"…Dad…?" I whimpered weakly before the crowbar slammed into my nose again. I yelped at the pain and a flow of tears slid down my cheeks. "Dad? What are you doing, Daddy?" I asked again, even more weakly.

"I can't take it anymore," was his crazed reply. He looked like a rabid dog, a fire in his green eyes, spit flying out of his mouth, twitching and glaring. "You and your mother and now this disgusting baby! I've had enough!" He turned to my mom and barked, "YOU! You worthless brat! I never loved you! I don't even know what happened! You were just another one of my flings, a one night stand. But no, you had to go get pregnant off of one night! Get pregnant with this pitiful excuse of a spineless maggot!" He motioned sharply to me and I began to sob. Why was he like this? He always seemed happy. Never angry when he had a bad day at work, didn't mind going to the park with me and mom… he was always a good dad.

"Dad? Why are you like this?" I asked, trying my hardest not to break down.

"You heard me, idiot!" he spat back. "Raymond Conlon, you are a worthless idiot. And your mother is worse. I've wanted to do this for ten years." A wicked grin spread across his face and my mom realized what was going to happen a second after I did.

"MOM!" I screamed as my father yanked a knife from his boot and plunged it through her heart. I rushed to her side as she screeched and fell to the ground. As I pulled her head into my lap, both she and I started going into a crazed state. She mumbled things I couldn't understand, fluttering her eyelashes, trying to tell me something.

"What, mom? What?" I sobbed.

"The baby. The baby. Get the baby," she muttered. I cradled the infant and kissed my mother on the forehead, giving her one last goodbye.

"I love you," I somehow managed to croak out.

"I love you too, Raymond. Be strong… Live… For me…" Her soft head bowed, her sweet eyes closed, and her breath ceased to exist. I wretched with sobs over my mother's dead body and didn't even notice as my excuse of a dad slipped my baby sister from beside me and suspended her in the air by her collar. Looking up, I was just in time to see my only sibling stabbed in the throat. My father carelessly tossed her next to my dead mom and smirked at me. Nothing could be done; I was paralyzed with fright, horror, and shock. He kneeled beside me and snickered.

"Good boy. Good dog. Sit, stay. Good Spot," he whispered in my ear tauntingly.

What I did next was so spontaneous I didn't even see it coming, and neither did I have control over it. Crying out like a warrior, I snatched up the bloody knife and pierced it through my so-called father's skull. He was dead before he hit the ground.

I sat there and wept until no more tears came, and I stood up. I spotted a glint of gold in my former father's belt loop and looked closer. It was a plain black cane, topped with a gold head. Drawing it out carefully, I slid the cane into my own belt loop, to keep as a token of my past. As I softly paced away from the blood drenched bodies of my family, a voice echoed inside my skull.

_Sit, stay. Good Spot. _

I wasn't goody boy Raymond Conlon Jr. anymore. He was dead and gone.

This was my test, my forceful shove from boyhood to manhood.

My metamorphosis.

At that exact moment, my heart iced over and I became Spot Conlon.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Wish to marry me? Wish a thousand gruesome deaths be bestowed on me? I really don't care if you do, just review and let me know. :) If you think I should write more stories, tell me! **

**Ooh, gotta run, the ice cream man's outside. Catcha later!**


End file.
